Storm that shakes the pine
by Willofhounds
Summary: Reincarnated into another world Ozpin searches for a path that does not bring more pain. Having fought one war to save a world he does not want to fight another. He has not come alone and a balance must be maintained. Will a peace be kept? Or will the darkness that followed him try to destroy the peace?
1. Chapter 1

A/N yes I know I have a lot of fics to finish but I couldn't help myself. If you dont like m/m go elsewhere. If you dont like soulmates go away. For the rest of you enjoy the story.

Once the reincarnation happens they will be called by their new names. Not by their old.

:thoughts:

"Speaking"

Ozpin's POV

Oscar's body was barely holding itself together. Around them lay their comrades and Salem who was finally dead. Three years in the new reincarnation and they had finally done it.

A tinge of guilt and sadness went through him. This was his fault. If he never returned to the world he this wouldn't have happened. Salem would have stayed a lone witch in the forest.

As his green brown eyes swept over the field he saw Ruby Rose. His brave silver eyed warrior had been the one to defeat Salem.

With the help of Maria Calavera she mastered the powers of her eyes. In the end Jinn had been right. Ozpin and Oscar fighting together in harmony were unable to kill Salem. Their shared body sustained mortal injuries. It was a testament to their sheer willpower that they stayed standing.

All of his friends and colleagues lay dying now. Just when they had saved the world from Salem they weren't going to see it rebuild itself.

Oscar he could tell was tired of war. The war had burdened them all. Oscar being as young as he was got hit the hardest. He was just a boy who was pulled from everything he knew into a war he never wanted to fight.

Ozpin guided Oscar. Trained him mentally and physically. There was only so much one could prepare. Watching ones friends die wasn't something he could prepare Oscar for.

:Oz... it's not your fault. We did all we could was fight our hardest. We won...: came Oscar's tired voice.

Ozpin answered as his own exhaustion coming out, :I only wish I could have done more. We've lost our friends.:

:Oz...:

There wasn't a chance to respond to Oscar. The four relics began to shine their power enveloped them. All of his aches and pains receded.

Ozpin blinked. The world around them whited out. A familiar setting was before him. A golden dragon floated above him.

It took Ozpin several seconds to realize he looked like Ozpin before he was Oscar. Looking around he saw Oscsr. For the first time in thousands of years he was alone in his head.

Ruby and the others also stood around the dragon. As the God of Light he would be able to bring their souls to him. Just as he had done with Ozma.

Ruby asked carefully, "Are you the God of Light? Why are we here?"

The God rumbled as it looked at each of them, "Each of you have played a pivotal role in bringing down Salem. You have overcome your shortcomings and put aside your differences. Some of you even learned from mistakes of the past to get where you are now."

Ozpin flinched. That last part was meant for him. It was his actions that led Salem here.

God of Light continued, "Each of you have earned the right to either go on to the after life. Or to go onto another world where you will be reborn. Things will be different in this world than what you know. No creatures of Grim as you call them. Magic is born into some souls but not others. As a gift those that choose to go to this world will be given magic."

Oscar questioned softly, "What about me? My soul is intertwined is intertwined with Ozpin's."

"That is up to you. Should you both go on to the new world you will not be the same person."

Relief flooded them both. The last thing they wanted was to forever be connected to each other again. Ozpin knew what a burden it was. He didnt want to be such a burden upon the boy again. Let him live his own life without the threats of war and death.

This was a second chance for him to do good. Good without having causing the evil.

Ozpin declared, "I will go on to this new world."

"As will I," came from Qrow.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy, Ozpin," from James.

"I want to see this new world," Ruby.

The God of Light rumbled once more, "Despite you all leaving this world at the same time; not all of you will not enter the next at the same time. Ages and lives will vary but you will all find your own path. Never forget the bonds you have forged. They will serve you well.

White lights surrounded them accepting their choices. Yang was the next to speak, "I'm sorry Ruby but I will not be going with you. I'm tired of the war and fighting. All I want is peace."

They didnt get to hear what anyone else said. The God of Light sent them on.

In the end Ozpin was reborn as Newton Fido Artemis Scammander. He was the second son of the Scammander family.

The Scammander family was a Dark family. His magic was naturally dark as it came from blood first then what was practiced second. Even if Newt was to practice light magic his magic would never be any lighter than dark neutral.

His parents were not what he had grown to expect of the dark. They were gentle with him. There wasn't an ounce of hatred in their eyes.

Newt's biggest struggle though was accepting help. It had been thousands of years since he was so vulnerable. In his previous reincarnations they were all at least 12 or older. They were able to take care of themselves.

Along with accepting his parents help he had a brother five years older than himself. Theseus Scammander was an intelligent boy if his parents were to be believed. They treated him like he was a genius.

When they first came face to f eyes were familiar. Three years of seeing that when he looked in the mirror made them hard to forget.

They were Oscar's eyes. His own eyes were green with a hint of an amber swirl. Both of them groaned internally. The God of Light had a sick sense of humor.

When Theseus turned seven he did something unexpected. Newt was watching from one of the chairs as he unlocked his aura.

Theseus's aura was a dark green. No longer the light green that they had grown used to. The look on his brother's face was comical. It was the final proof that their souls were no longer fully connected. That their destinies intertwined but not overlapping.

Not two months after that Theseus got his soulmate mark. It was that of a raven taking flight. His brother was excited and so were their parents.

Powerful families had the crest of the raven. His parents offered to help Theseus with the search but his brother only shook his head. He would find his soulmate on his own.

The years passed until Newt was five. One day he was out in the gardens and a small green twig like creature moved down the tree he was laying against. From the children books he was allowed to read he knew it was a bowtruckle.

Normally a shy creature it came to rest on his shoulder. With a fascination that he had not felt in a long he began to play with the bowtruckle. Through trial and error he found out that they had their own language. It was through clicks.

With its helps he was able to meet the other bowtruckles in tree. Unlike the one on his shoulder they were more suspicious of him. Earning their trust took weeks but eventually they accepted him.

On Theseus's eleventh birthday they went to Diagon Alley. He got his Hogwarts letter. As Newt would find out every magical child in Britain got this letter. One day Newt would too.

It was in one of the lesser shops that Newt found his cane. It seemed that even in a new world he would never escape the past fully. At first his parents didnt want to buy it since it was Theseus's birthday.

At Theseus's insistence however they got it. As with all his previous lives it felt right in his hands; though to small to wield it properly. Theseus watched over him as he began to practice movements that were second nature once.

By the time he was seven Theseus was a second year in Hogwarts. His own soulmate mark had appeared. It was a circle in a triangle with a line through the middle. The symbol he recognized through his books. It was that of the Deathly Hallows.

Who his soulmate was he didn't know. What he did know was that they would be searching for the Hallows. Most believed it was just a fairy tale. Newt knew that every had some truth to it. Wherever the Hallows were he would avoid them. He had no interest in soulmates.

So he hid his mark with long sleeved shirts or a bracelet. If no one saw it then there was a lesser chance that he would find whoever his soulmate was.

He had learned that dark, light, and neutral magic weren't evil or good. It wasn't like Remnant were dark magic was evil. A lot of it depended on the wizard's intentions.

This made accepting his heritage easier. Having seen what the darkness had done to Salem he at first was wary of it. Now he knew as long as his intentions were true then he would not be consumed by the dark. That was what would push him forward.

The main event in his seventh year of life was unlocking his aura. He remembered the power and sense of duty it gave him every time he had unlocked it. The oath every huntsman had made. This would be his final time making it.

Inside the library away from prying eyes he said, "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death," his heart pounded in his chest. Something in him gave away at the words and a new feeling of duty filled him, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

A familiar light green light erupted from his chest. It flashed over his body exhausting his energy. His energy was the same level of a seven year old so he couldn't hold it for long.

This encouraged Newt to train every day. On the holidays when Theseus came back he was surprised when his brother offered to train with him. Theseus had decided to be an auror the police of the magical world. He wanted to train both his body and magic for whatever was to come. Newt obliged.

Spars were immensely difficult for the younger Scammander. He was smaller and lighter than his brother. His reflexes slower than he would have liked. Giving up wasnt in him and he pushed through working the old memories into muscle memory. His aura growing stronger with each passing day.

Along with reading and retraining his magic there was little time for idleness. What little time he did find was spent with the creatures. The creatures watched him as he worked through his training. Slowly but surely warming up to him.

From Hippogryffs to bowtruckles all creatures of his home accepted him. In turn he accepted them. They were beings to be cherished.

Finally his eleventh birthday came and he like his brother. Theseus was entering his sixth year and still had not found his soulmate. Not unusual by any means but it discouraged him.

Newt knew that Theseus would find the one meant for him. As long as they lived he would search. Newt would look for the mark that matched it.

September 1st rolled around and Newt felt excitement. He was curious to see what was learned in the schools here.


	2. Hogwarts part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Guest: thanks for your review, my friend. Yeah, XIII, you're missing a lot. But Newt is willing to find Theseus's soul mate. Not his own.

Newt's POV

If he knew his parents were going to be using him as a dress-up doll on September 1st he would have hidden. Having so many lives he had forgotten how overbearing parents could be. It didnt help that he was the youngest. No doubt Theseus was laughing at his expense.

It wasnt until half an hour before the train left that they arrived. The train itself was massive. Red and gold colors adorned the metal.

Newt stood dressed in a fine silk long-sleeved white button-down shirt and black trousers. On his right arm was his wand holster. It was easily accessed.

So far he had not had any need of his wand. Basic magic he could do without it. According to his brother, any form of controlled wandless magic was rare. So he would have to be careful about when he used it. Otherwise, he would garner more attention than he would like.

His father pushed him along towards the train. Whether he was on the train or not it would leave at 11. So they gave their goodbyes quickly. His mother hugged him close before releasing him. His father simply gave him a pat on the shoulder.

It was less than what many would have expected. For Newt however it was perfect. He was never comfortable with extended contact.

War had taken too much from him to be comfortable long contacts. It was partially why he was against finding his soul mate.

They would not want him when they saw how he acted. They could never understand why he acted as he did. Only those who lived through it could. Currently, the only one he knew of was Theseus.

He didn't know how many of the others were in this world. There was a chance it was just himself and Theseus. By wars end, they were all tired fighting. Not knowing anything about this world or what they could face they could have chosen the same as Yang. The decision was theirs and theirs alone.

Newt was drawn out of his thoughts as Theseus pulled him into the train. The inside of the train was exactly as he expected. It wasnt really any different than those back on Remnant or in the muggle world.

It took them several moments to find an empty compartment. When they did the inside was nicer than what Newt would expect for school children. Still, it didnt stop him from putting his trunk in the overhead. He had a book on ancient runes to keep his focus for the ride.

Unlike other students, he and Theseus didnt stick their heads out to say goodbye. Their parents were gone as soon as they stepped on the train.

Theseus asked, "How is your aura training going? Have you unlocked your semblance yet?"

Newt shook his head as he replied, "Not yet. It's still early though. How about you? Manifestation isn't one I have seen before."

"I still can't control it," replied his brother, "It won't take a definitive shape yet."

Newt shrugged as he said, "It takes time. Remember Qrow's semblance?"

Both of them snorted. Qrow was never able to control his semblance. The man was a walking bad luck charm. Still, he had been one of the best friends he had as Ozpin.

If he was here it would be difficult to find him. This world was a lot bigger than Remnant. There were more countries and stable ground to cover. It didnt have the creatures of grim to kill humans.

A knock sounded on the door of their compartment. A brown-haired boy with hazel eyes stepped. The boy wore Slytherin robes over usual clothes. He took in the sight of the two boys. The boy was maybe two years older than Neal. Maybe a third year. If not then a second year.

He sneered, "You two are in the Slytherin compartment. Get out mudbloods."

Oh boy. This kid was certainly stupid. Theseus was wearing his Gryffindor robes with a black button-down shirt and grey trousers. Newt's own clothes were made of fine materials.

Theseus fingered his wand that was in its holster. He growled, "I would think very carefully about who you are talking to Nott. You're only a third-year and I'm a sixth year Gryffindor prefect."

"You're an unworthy mudblood who should have stayed at home," retorted Nott fiercely.

Newt's hand slid to where his cane lay just off his right side. To this young wizard, it was just that a cane. To him, it was a preferred weapon to a wand. It channeled his aura just as any huntsman weapon would.

Newt didnt like to fight anymore. He had done his fighting in the last world. Though he would not stand by and allow someone several millennia his junior to insult his family. He was no coward.

His aura bubbled just beneath his skin waiting to be unleashed. Theseus eyes widened in surprise as his aura fluttered across his chest. Before Newt realized what he was doing he had moved.

His body was moving faster than the eye could track. Manipulating time ever so slightly so that it would seem as if he had rushed at Nott.

His cane fully extended before he even left his seat hit the boy three times in the chest. The force of the attack sent Nott back into the hallway of the train. His breathing came in ragged gasps pain flitted across his face.

Newt said with a low growl, "Next time you should get your facts straight. I am Newton Fido Artemis Scammander's second son of the Ancient and Noble House of Scamander."

They weren't as influential as some of the other houses. That didnt mean that they could be called mudbloods. Both he and Theseus were purebloods and it had been that way for generations.

For once Newt was glad for the pureblood custom tutoring he received. Otherwise, he would have made a full of himself. In doing so the other students would have known that they could walk over him. Which wasnt true at all.

Being nonconfrontational didnt make him a coward. It made him smarter about his battles. This was simply one he couldn't afford to pass up.

Theseus commented as Newt closed the door, "Well there's your semblance. You're lucky it's the same one you've always had. You know how it works."

"The harder you train," Newt began.

"I know. I know," Theseus responded, "The more it will become second nature. Will we really need it in this world? The war is over."

Newt finished with a far off look in his eye, "If there is one thing I know about the Gods is that they respect balance. Which means our war may only be on hold."


End file.
